


Lucifer's Favour - (Rockabye series)

by TheLiveshipParagon



Series: Rockabye [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive John, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, Supportive John, Teasing, Voyeurism, Watching, sex with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Lucifer comes back to ask you for that favour when you least expect it.





	Lucifer's Favour - (Rockabye series)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is pretty much pure smut
> 
> Email: theliveshipparagon@gmail.com / tumblr: theliveshipparagon
> 
> Happy reading, see you in the Hellblazer trash pile!
> 
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (may be proofreading errors)

 

 

He appeared three weeks after you returned from Gotham.

One minute you and John were tucked up in bed, happily wrapped in each others arms, the next there was a great rush of wind and you awoke to see a silhouette sitting on the vanity table stool.

“What the fuck?!” you cry, readying a fireball.

“Bloody hell, calm down Star!” comes that oh so familiar voice. “Anyone would think you weren't happy to see me darling!”

“Lucifer?!” you yell which startles John awake and he sits up, hair askew everywhere.

“Morningstar?!” John croaks. “What in the fucking hell are you doing? It's 3am!”

“Is it?” Lucifer says, genuinely bemused. “Oh, time zones and such. My apologies. Shall I go to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms until you're more rested?”

“Nah, too late,” John grumbles, rubbing his eyes. “I'm bloody awake now. What do you want?”

“Well you owed me that favour.”

Even in the near pitch blackness you could see the whites of Lucifer's teeth as he grinned.

John flips on the lamp and you wince at the sudden invasion of light.

“What favour do you need at this hour?” John hisses.

“If you're going to be like that I'll just come back another time,” Lucifer huffs, standing up and smoothing out his suit.

You catch the air of frustration in his features. Clearly something had happened.

“What are you angry about?” you ask.

Lucifer blusters for a second before recovering his charm, “Very astute, darling. It appears my Detective has run off with none other than Cain himself.”

“Cain?” John sits up a little straighter. “What has that bloody wanker been up to?”

“Ruining my life,” Lucifer sighs. “Taking my friends, my livelihood...Detective Decker...”

“Sounds about right,” John nods. “Right fucking twat is Cain. Spoiled an exorcism of a child once just because he thought it might kill him. Lost the child but the bastard still lived.”

“That's horrid!” you cry and John just gives you a sad smile.

“I simply can't bear it,” Lucifer mumbles to himself. “The thought of _him_ with his hands all over her.”

“So you want us to try and get rid of Cain?” John asks.

“Oh no, nothing quite so dramatic,” Lucifer shakes his head. “I've realised Cain is a tough cookie to make disappear. No, I merely require, as my favour, a distraction.”

“A...distraction?” John rolls the word around.

“He wants to forget her for a little while,” you surmise to which Lucifer nods fervently.

“I just want to feel like my old self again,” Lucifer almost whispers.

You feel intense empathy for him. Must be horrible to see someone you loved choose another that you didn't think was worthy.

Your empathy breaks slightly when the next words come out of his mouth...

“So my favour is I want to watch you two have sex.”

You don't think either you or John breathed in the seconds following that statement.

“I'm sorry, what?” you bluster.

“Don't mistake me, Star,” Lucifer holds his hands up. “I'm not asking to join in because I respect the two of you and I know you're not into the more dark depravities of lust but I would like to watch you two.”

“Are you fucking joking?” John snorts.

“Sadly no,” Lucifer purses his lips. “I need to feel like the old Lucifer again and exploring my hedonistic tendencies is exactly the reminder and the distraction that I need.”

“Well Jesus Christ, I were expecting something right perverse from you,” John laughs. “That's actually a reasonable favour request.”

“I can be surprising Johnny Boy,” Lucifer winks. “Do you agree? Consent is everything with me, of course.”

“What do you think love?” John turns to ask you. “It's something right outta our comfort zone I know.”

You look at Lucifer's face where he's trying his best to mask his pain. You know better though. You can see through the charm and the sexual swagger to the archangel underneath who feels betrayed and rejected.

Was this a good idea though? You'd never been so adventurous as to be watched. You weren't a prude by any means but this was quite a leap.

On the other hand, Lucifer wasn't _actually_ going to be involved and that made it a little less daunting. You supposed you owed him a lot for saving your life on a few occasions now.

“Alright,” you nod. “But for the record, I'm feeling very shy about it.”

“A woman as a beautiful as yourself has _nothing_ to be shy about, darling,” Lucifer nods graciously. “John, do you consent?”

“Fuck,” John sighs. “Not really done anything like this since me hippy commune days, but...if Star's okay with it then I am too. Just no putting me off my game or anything.”

“No heckling, I understand perfectly,” Lucifer grins, sitting back down on the stool. “Just pretend I'm not here.”

When the silence falls, your brain goes into overdrive with your insecurities. You'd lost all your anxiousness with John a long time ago but this was someone new to the mix.

“Stop overthinking, lass,” John smiles warmly before bundling you into his arms. “Just let me lead the way.”

God you can't believe you're doing this but as John starts his very well practised languid kiss that got you _very_ _much_ in the mood, you start to forget the third presence in the room. When his tongue finds your own, your full attention is completely on John.

“Can I?” John asks, tugging at the hem of the Mucous Membrane t-shirt you'd stolen from him.

Lucifer had already seen you topless anyway, why not?

“Mmhmm,” you reply and John gently drags the fabric up and over your body, pausing every few seconds to mouth at the bare skin revealing itself.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he mumbles and you feel the tickle of his stubble on your ribcage.

You can't help at this point but bite your lip when you feel his fingers ghost over your exposed breasts, sending a slight chill and tingle down your body.

“Wonderful,” comes the very soft voice of Lucifer.

The blush starts immediately. You feel your cheeks warm up and the sensation creeps down your chest.

John definitely notices and pulls back before whispering in your ear, “It's alright, love. Don't be embarrassed. Just know I'm gonna fuck you until you scream me name loud and clear for him. You're mine.”

Your breath hitched in your chest. God you would be really lying to yourself if you said John being possessive didn't turn you on just a little bit. His ardent need to be the dominant male in every room was endearing and yet...in this situation it was a challenge and one that you were starting to enjoy.

“Oh, we liked that, did we?” and you can practically _hear_ the smirk in John's voice. “You are such a bad girl and I fucking _love_ it.”

With one swift motion he kicks the duvet covers aside and off the bed, completely exposing you to the intense eyes of Lucifer.

As John's hands dive down into your underwear and ghost over every part of you, you decided...fuck your inhibitions. If Lucifer wanted a distraction then you would give him the best one you could. It would also have the added bonus of boosting John's ego which he sorely needed after your time in the U.S.

“Take them off,” you pant.

“Sure, love?” John asks, warily gripping the waistband.

“If you don't then I will,” you say pointedly and John wastes no time pulling the last of your clothing away.

“I know you said no heckling,” Lucifer starts. “But I'm very jealous John. She is stunning.”

“That she is, Morningstar,” John crookedly smiles. “I'm sure you'll be saying that a lot in the near future.”

He illustrates his point by cupping your sex hard, making you jerk upwards and gasp.

Oh he wanted to be a little rough, huh?

Your hand knots in his wayward hair as you pull him back to you, urgency in your movements and your lips hungrily finding his.

“You like watching her moan, Lucifer?” John asks, mischief ablaze in his eyes.

“Certainly do,” comes the slightly ragged reply.

“Then keep your eyes on her,” John laughs before aggressively mouthing a line down your body and hovering over your clit before fervently swirling his tongue around.

“Fuck!” you buck and John's hands have to physically pin you to the bed as he relentlessly laps at you.

“She's so responsive, isn't she?” Lucifer says, studying you intently.

“Mmhmm,” John affirms and you feel the vibration run through your core. “I guess I'm just good.”

“Fuck, don't stop John, please!” you moan, feeling the crest of your building orgasm wane a little as he pulls away to reply.

“I guess I'm _very_ good,” John winks towards the archangel. “Tell me who you belong to love and I might let you cum.”

Being stuck on the brink like this almost made you go feral with the sound you made, “Don't tease me like this.”

The slight catch of his teeth against your clit before he pulled away again made you think sudden violent thoughts. God you needed him to finish! This was maddening!

“John!” you plead.

“Say it love and then I'll give you what ya want,” John laughs lightly.

“I'm yours, John,” you babble desperately.

“There we go,” John smirks. “Scream for Ol' Johnny now.”

Jesus, John was determined to give you one of the best orgasms of your life it seemed. He really was intensely showing off in front of Lucifer.

When the pressure snapped in your abdomen, you're sure you started pulling strands of hair much too hard from John's head. The harsh expletives that left your mouth were punctuated by breathy whimpers.

Immediately it comes crashing back to you that you'd just cum in front of someone else, that someone else being the literal Devil. At this point though, you'd lost your shame and you get bold enough to shove John back, dropping off the bed and yanking John's thighs so he's resting on the bare edge of it.

“My turn,” you proclaim and John's eyes go wide.

“Oh she is divine!” Lucifer announces. “Putting on a proper show for me, I really appreciate the sentiment Star.”

“Little show off, aren't you?” John grins, sitting up and looking down at you. “Never knew you had this side to you, love.”

“Neither did I, to be fair,” you laugh before dragging John's boxers off and kissing a line up his inner thigh.

“Well...” Lucifer murmurs. “I'm pleasantly surprised John.”

“Arrogance doesn't always mean a tiny cock, Morningstar,” John grins wickedly as you reach the juncture of his pelvis and thigh. “Sometimes there's something to back it up.”

“Really rather disappointed we didn't have more time at that S&M club,” Lucifer chuckles.

“You couldn't bloody handle me, Morningstar. Lucky you, I-fucking hell!” John hisses.

You'd taken the opportunity whilst John was trash talking to fit the whole of his cock in your mouth and down your throat. You could feel the slight twitch as he restrained himself.

“My my, she has skills,” Lucifer praises. “That was an awful lot to fit.”

“She is bloody amazing,” John groans as you slowly pull back, using your tongue to trace little patterns as you go.

You can't help but lightly giggle at their ardent approval of you. It gave you quite the confident boost to be fair.

You finally let go of John's cock and turn around to catch Lucifer's eye who almost seems predatory in the gaze he's giving you. It's absolutely intense but you find it doesn't bother you particularly. What you do seem to realise is that he's discarded his suit jacket at some point and that his shirt is slightly undone. You chance a glance downwards to see the bulge straining against his tailored trousers in a painfully hard way.

“Having trouble there?” you look pointedly.

“Are you not flattered?” Lucifer grins, leaning back and spreading his legs slightly. “I have a wonderful scene before me. My body is just showing its appreciation.”

John's hand comes to rest in your hair as he pulls your gaze back.

“Let him sort himself out, lass,” John smiles warmly. “Poor bloke might give himself a heart attack if we carry on like this.”

You nod before picking up where you left off, bobbing your head up and down John's sizeable cock with teasing languidity. It was all about the maximum showmanship. Normally you knew what kind of thing got John off quickly but this was about distracting Lucifer and you needed to make an art of it.

“Shitting hell, love,” John groans. “You're determined to kill me with that pretty mouth, aren't you? So much teasing....well, can't be having that.”

He pulls your head back before yanking you to your feet and pulling you off balance so you crash onto the bed. Within seconds he's rolling you onto your back and pinning your wrists above your head.

“Tell me what you want, bit,” he husks, voice dark and filled with lust.

You're captivated by the strength of his gaze and manage to squeak out, “Fuck me, John.”

“Louder, lass,” John growls, rubbing the tip of his cock against your soaked entrance.

“John, fuck me!” you cry out, unable to take the teasing any more.

As he drives himself into you, your back arches off the bed and a small scream twists at your lips. You open your eyes to see Lucifer lavishly stroking his own cock to the rhythm of John fucking you.

_How can I go to Heaven after fucking in front of the Devil and him getting off to me? This is so messed up in so many ways but...I love it._

You couldn't deny this new feeling was kinda fun. Maybe you had more kinks than you realised. Maybe you enjoyed being watched, knowing they couldn't touch you.

“Oh I see,” John rasps into your ear. “You're getting off on it, aren't you my love? Watching him play with himself, knowing he can never have you, knowing you're all mine.”

“Yes,” you admit, clutching at John's shoulders to steady yourself.

“You bad bad girl,” John gently bites at your neck. “You drive me insane, do you know that? Can you feel it? Tell Ol' Johnny Boy.”

“I can feel it,” you moan. “ _Fuuuuck_ , can I feel it.”

John grabs one of your legs, hooking it over his shoulder so he can drive deeper into you. Your hands are fisting in the sheets beneath you, gripping on for dear life.

“Morningstar, your distraction, your shout. Where do you want your money shot?” John asks, keeping himself together but barely.

“Everywhere,” Lucifer growls, his words choked in his throat.

“Guess what, love,” John licks a line up your neck. “I get to properly claim you. Like that idea?”

“Uh huh,” you whimper, completely lost in the sensation.

“Louder, Star,” Lucifer chuckles darkly. “Can't hear you from here.”

“Speak up, lass,” John orders, driving punishingly deep into you.

“Claim me, John!” you end up crying out. “Cum on me!”

“You heard the lady,” Lucifer encourages.

John suddenly pulls out and in your pleasurable haze, you feel the warm drops of his cum hitting your torso as John makes that feral sound he always does which is joined by the sound of Lucifer reaching his own peak.

Hands pull you up to a seated position once more and John kisses you long and hard.

“Absolutely. Mine,” he rumbles. “Bloody hell you're amazing.”

You see Lucifer in the corner of your vision cleaning himself up with an expensive white handkerchief.

“Distraction enough?” you pant, trying to get your legs to stop shaking.

“Simply marvellous,” Lucifer coos, standing up and rebuttoning his trousers. “You two know how to have a fun time, don't you?”

“We're just good at doing each other,” John laughs. “Learned exactly what she likes and vice versa.”

“So this is the result of long term love?” Lucifer seems to be thinking something over.

“Practice n' all,” John nods.

“Was your favour worth it?” you ask.

“Very much so,” Lucifer grins. “Maybe sometime in the future you'll owe me another favour.”

“I don't make a habit of it, mate,” John smirks, brushing his matted hair to one side.

“Shame,” Lucifer winks. “I should take my leave before Amenadiel tries to find me, but...I would so like to say goodbye properly.”

“Don't get weird now,” John warns.

“Me, weird? Never,” Lucifer chuckles. “I merely wish to say goodbye in the European sense.”

Before John knows what's hit him, Lucifer gives him a kiss directly on the lips before turning to you and doing the same.

“I do hope one day you'll push your boundaries more,” Lucifer steps back. “I would so love to have you both. Thank you ever so for the fantastic display, really cheered me up. Ta ta for now!”

With that he vanishes and the gust of wind hits your skin making you shiver slightly.

“Shit, did we really just do that?” you muse.

“Fuck in front of the Devil?” John snorts. “Yeah we did. Think we made him right jealous.”

“I've never done anything like that before.”

John looks at you, holding your cheeks gently in his hands, “Are you alright, love? If you've got any doubts, say them now. I'm listening.”

“I'm slightly apprehensive about how much I got into that,” you admit.

“Love, it's fine,” John kisses your forehead. “What we have, it's a journey right? Sometimes it'll take us down an unexpected path and that's okay. The main thing is, we're doing it together.”

“Yeah,” you nod. “You're right. Now can we get back to sleep? You've worn me out.”

John flashes you the most arrogant grin, “Aye, lass. Get your beauty sleep. Love you.”

“Love you too,” you smile, flopping back on the bed.

Your muscles are exhausted, your mind is clouded in a haze of pleasurable fog...sleep comes quickly but not before you internally grin at the thought that the Devil thought you were an excellently skilled fuck.

 

 

 


End file.
